1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) and a method of assembling the LCD, and more particularly, to an LCD having a maximum effective display area by improving an assembling structure of the LCD and a method of assembling the LCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an LCD is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. The LCD displays an image using liquid crystal.
The LCD includes an LCD panel provided with a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines, a gate driver supplying the plurality of gate lines with gate driving signals, and a data driver supplying the plurality of data lines with data driving signals. The gate and data drivers are mounted in chip types or attached to the LCD panel using a tape carrier package (“TCP”).
In recent years, to enlarge an effective display area of an LCD, there has been proposed a structure in which a gate driver is directly incorporated onto an LCD panel. In such a conventional LCD structure, since no gate driving chip is necessary, the effective display area of the LCD panel can be enlarged to some extent. However, in the conventional LCD structure, which encloses the LCD panel and includes a receiving container comprising the LCD, an area overlapped by the receiving container and the LCD panel is considerably large, so that the effective display area of the LCD panel cannot be maximized.